


Desperate

by Anonymous



Series: Good Omens Omorashi [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Desperation, Kink Discovery, Language, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Sexual Content, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: On the drive back from Tadfield, Crowley really needs a piss. Aziraphale notices. This leads to some kink discovery and confessions.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Omorashi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751290
Comments: 17
Kudos: 88
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnakesandTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/gifts).



> I finally gathered up the courage to write a fic featuring my kink. Hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)
> 
> Dedicated to SnakesandTea, who almost single-handedly keeps the fandom in sexy Omorashi fics. Thank you for all that you do!

This was not good. This was _really_ not good. This was a not-good situation in a massive, churning sea of deeply unfortunate circumstances. 

Crowley bit the inside of his cheek. It had been a mistake, he noted, to start thinking about the sea. 

He had a stranglehold on the steering wheel and was sitting rigid in the driver’s seat, worried that any movement would jostle his painfully full bladder. He was aching for a piss, and the traffic wasn’t helping. 

“Come on, come on,” he muttered under his breath, wincing as he moved his foot from the brake to the gas pedal and even that slight motion increased his discomfort. He sank his teeth into his lower lip. This was torture. Coming from someone who had spent a not-insignificant amount of time literally living in Hell, that was saying something. 

“So what do you think we ought to do next?” came Aziraphale’s voice from his left. Crowley dug his fingernails into the wheel. The angel’s presence was easily the worst part of this whole miserable business. If Crowley had been on his own, at least he could have squeezed his cock with his hand to make the agony slightly more bearable. Hell, if it got to be too much – as it was going to sooner rather than later – he could probably have pulled over somewhere to find a toilet. As it was, though, he couldn’t do any of those things unless he felt like humiliating himself to the point of spontaneous discorporation, which he emphatically did not. 

“Don’t know,” he said, and he could hear the strain in his own voice. The amount of effort he was having to expend just to stop himself from physically holding his dick was extreme. God, Satan, whoever, he _really_ needed a pee. 

“I don’t suppose there’s anywhere else we could check,” Aziraphale commented dispiritedly. “You don’t think the ambassador’s family would know anything? Seeing as they were there that night too, I mean?” 

“Doubt it.” Crowley knew he sounded snippy, but he thought it was rather impressive that he was managing to respond at all, what with most of his attention being focused on trying not to piss himself in front of the being he’d been in love with for the better part of six thousand years. 

It wasn’t like he hadn’t had access to any toilets that day. He’d seen one at the former hospital, but he hadn’t really needed it then. He should have gone to the loo at the café that he and Aziraphale had visited, but he hadn’t because, and this was nearly as embarrassing as the struggle with his bladder, watching Aziraphale eat his cake, sliding that fork in and out of his mouth and licking frosting off it, had given him a hard-on and he hadn’t been sure he’d be able to piss anyway. 

_I should have gone, regardless,_ he thought irritably. _Lesson bloody well learned._

Traffic stopped again, and Crowley felt a sob of frustration building up in his throat. He needed to go _so badly_ , and he was just now realising that he was in genuine danger of not making it home before his bladder gave up on him. He pressed his thighs together as much as he could while sitting in the car, and struggled to concentrate on the road. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake, _move_!” he snarled at the car in front of him as the light turned green. He pressed his foot to the pedal as the line of cars began to crawl forward again. They were getting close to the bookshop now, and that allowed him to feel a touch of optimism. He would have to go in with Aziraphale to use the toilet, which was slightly embarrassing in and of itself, but it was worlds better than wetting himself in his car. 

“Are you alright, dear?” Aziraphale asked. “You seem…tense.” 

“Well, of course I’m tense, angel. The world’s ending.” _And my bladder is exploding._

Aziraphale didn’t reply. He looked out the window, and Crowley took the opportunity to press a hand against his crotch. _Come on, body,_ he thought, _don’t fail me now._ He resumed biting his lip. 

“If you’re feeling stressed, you could come in for a while,” Aziraphale said quietly. “Perhaps spending some more time together will help?”

Despite the ache in his bladder, Crowley almost smiled. More time with Aziraphale would help just about anything. “I’d like that,” he said. Just then, they hit a bump in the road, and Crowley very nearly lost control. He gasped loudly and then, as his throbbing bladder settled back down, he couldn’t help it: he whimpered in pain. 

Aziraphale noticed. “Crowley? Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Crowley slid his lip out from between his teeth. It was feeling raw and chapped. As humiliating as it was, he decided to come clean, as it was going to be obvious either way as soon as they got into the bookshop and he bolted for the toilet. “I need to piss, angel,” he admitted, feeling his face flush. “Really badly.” 

“Ah. Well, we’re nearly there. Will you be able to, um…” 

“I think so. If this bloody traffic keeps moving.” 

They inched forward. Aziraphale didn’t say anything for several moments. Then, suddenly: “You’re desperate to urinate, yes?” 

Crowley gritted his teeth. “Yes.” 

“And, er…forgive me for prying, but am I correct in assuming that the reason you didn’t empty your bladder at the café was that you had an erection?” 

Crowley nearly crashed into the car in front of him. “You _noticed_?” he asked incredulously, his need to piss momentarily forgotten. 

Aziraphale huffed. “Of course I noticed. You wear very tight trousers, Crowley.” 

“Well.” Crowley indicated left. Two more turns, and they’d be at the bookshop. “Not sure what I should say to that, Aziraphale.” 

“Was it…me?” Aziraphale’s voice was so quiet that Crowley almost thought he’d imagined it. 

“What kind of question is that?” the demon asked brusquely. “Of course it was you; it’s been you for six thousand bloody years.” His bladder gave an urgent spasm, and Crowley groaned. “Look, angel, could we table this discussion? I am really bursting here.” 

“I have a request.” 

“Hmm?” 

“May I…watch?” 

Crowley took the second turn. His hands were shaking. _“Watch?”_ he repeated. “You want to _watch_ me piss?” 

“I’d very much like to. If you have no objection, of course.” 

“Um. Why?” 

Aziraphale reddened. “I have…well, I suppose you’d call it a kink.” 

Crowley’s brain appeared to be short-circuiting. A kink? A _kink_? He was shocked that Aziraphale even knew that word. He took a breath. “Angel, if I make it to the bookshop without pissing myself, you can watch to your heart’s content.” 

“Marvellous.”

A million emotions were rolling around in Crowley’s stomach – surprise, hope, arousal, desire, love…but all of it was eclipsed by the fact that if he didn’t pee in the next two minutes, he was liable to explode in the car.

They pulled up in front of the bookshop a moment later, and Crowley got gingerly out of the car as Aziraphale rushed to unlock the door. Every step was painful, but he managed to get to the bookshop entrance as Aziraphale opened the door. He made a beeline for the toilet, and Aziraphale followed close behind him. 

Crowley thanked his lucky stars there was no one at the shop as he unzipped. He had a flash of self-consciousness as he realised that this would be the first time Aziraphale would see his cock, but the need was too great for him to care. He pushed his trousers and pants down, wrapped a hand around his penis, and aimed it at the toilet. It only took a second for the stream to start. Crowley’s heart was pounding in his throat as he relieved himself. “Oh, fucking hell,” he moaned, as urine continued to gush out of him. “That was a close one.” 

Aziraphale didn’t say anything. He just stood there with his eyes fixed on Crowley’s cock, his mouth set in a tight line. 

Crowley closed his eyes as he finished pissing. “Ngk. God, I needed that.” He flushed the toilet, zipped up, washed his hands, and turned nervously to Aziraphale. “So. Um.” 

Aziraphale looked up, then turned and left the bathroom. Crowley followed him, worry building in his stomach. “Um, Aziraphale? Was that…I mean, did you like it?” 

Aziraphale looked nervous. “It was wonderful. I’d like…I mean, I would really like to see it again.” 

Crowley raised his eyebrows. “Well, I’m sure we could work that out. But angel…” he swallowed. “Does this mean there’s, er, something going on-“ 

“Crowley, can I kiss you?” 

Crowley’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. “You want to kiss me?”

“Yes. I do.” 

Crowley would not have been more shocked if Aziraphale had told him that he was actually the Antichrist. “Why?” he stammered. “Because I…got desperate to piss and let you watch?” 

“Because I’m sexually attracted to you,” Aziraphale said matter-of-factly. “And you’re sexually attracted to me, and now we both know that.” 

Crowley swallowed hard. It wasn’t the reason he’d been hoping for, but he wasn’t about to turn down something he’d wanted for literal millennia. Besides, Aziraphale had already seen his penis; what was a kiss on top of that? “I’d love to kiss you,” he said. 

“Well then,” said Aziraphale, and surged forward to press their lips together. 

Crowley returned the kiss fiercely, wrapping his arms around the angel, letting himself lean against him. His mind was rushing with sensation – the roughness of Aziraphale’s palms on the back of his neck, contrasting with the softness of his lips, the warmth of the angel’s body, and the fact that he was getting hard very fast. 

Crowley pulled back and stared into Aziraphale’s eyes. He couldn’t speak for a moment. Aziraphale reached up to touch his face. “Thank you for letting me watch,” he said softly. 

Crowley cleared his throat. “Anytime, angel,” he said, with a small smile. 

“I’d like to continue kissing, if you’re amenable?” 

“Oh, I’m very amenable,” Crowley said, and kissed him again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley was having trouble breathing. 

As a demon, he didn’t need to breathe as much as humans did, but he still found it a bit uncomfortable not to. Under normal circumstances, anyway. 

Under these circumstances, however, when Aziraphale was snogging him breathless, he couldn’t really say he minded. 

The fact that he’d nearly pissed himself had worked out rather well, all things considered. Here he’d thought it was going to be the most embarrassing moment of his long existence, and yet it had led him here, to Aziraphale’s arms, with Aziraphale’s lips pressing insistently against his own. Crowley resolved to overdo it on the coffee more often. 

Aziraphale was panting when he broke away from Crowley, and Crowley leaned forward, hoping for another kiss. He wasn’t sure exactly what this was, or what it meant to the angel, but he was determined to enjoy it for however long it lasted. 

“Is…is there anything else you’d like?” Aziraphale asked, his voice having taken on a very sexy hoarseness. If Crowley hadn’t been hard already, he would have become so at the sound. “I mean, you let me watch you urinate; I’d like to do something for you.” 

Oh, there was a _lot_ Aziraphale could do for him. Crowley arched forward, leaning against him. “Kiss my neck,” he said. He’d always thought that would feel good, and he was proven correct as Aziraphale pressed his lips to his throat, sucking lightly. 

_Fuck, I hope he gives me a love bite,_ Crowley thought. He’d never let it fade. He’d miracle it to keep coming back, so that he constantly looked like he’d just been snogged by an angel. 

Aziraphale’s kisses trailed down to his collarbone, and Crowley shifted. The angel’s position in his lap changed slightly, and for a second Crowley was worried that he might feel his erection – he was still a little embarrassed that he was so hard just from kissing – but instead, Aziraphale’s thigh pressed right up against his bladder, and Crowley felt a twinge. _Seriously?_ he thought irritably. _I need the toilet again, right now? While I’ve got the love of my life in my lap, kissing my neck?_

He tilted his head back and kept enjoying Aziraphale’s kisses. His need wasn’t that urgent, yet, but caffeine _was_ a diuretic after all, and he’d never been one for decaf. _How many cups did I have?_ he thought. _One, two…oh fucking bollocks, that feels good._

Aziraphale was nibbling lightly at the join between his neck and shoulder. Crowley moaned in pleasure and closed his eyes. He could wait a bit to have a pee. 

Aziraphale went after his mouth again a few minutes later, and Crowley pulled him close, kissing him back feverishly. Aziraphale leaned against him, putting his weight against him, and Crowley flinched slightly as he felt the pressure in his bladder again. Shit. He was actually going to have to stop snogging in order to use the toilet, wasn’t he? 

Maybe Aziraphale would want to watch again? 

Crowley broke away and looked into Aziraphale’s eyes. “Angel, I don’t suppose you’d want to visit the loo with me again?” 

Aziraphale looked confused for a second, then seemed to understand. “You need the toilet again? Already?” 

Crowley felt himself go red. “Well, yeah. I drank a lot of coffee, angel.” 

Aziraphale looked thoughtful for a moment, then gave a mischievous smile. “Could we try something?” he asked. 

Crowley raised his eyebrows. Aziraphale glanced down at Crowley’s lap, then back up at his face. “I’d like it very much if you’d wait.” 

“Wait?” Crowley repeated. 

“To empty your bladder. Until-”

“Until I’m desperate,” Crowley said, catching on. “Then you want to watch again.” 

“Precisely.” Aziraphale smiled. 

“Well.” Crowley shifted in the chair again, feeling how full his bladder was getting. “Honestly, I don’t think you’ll have to wait long.” 

Arousal flared in Aziraphale’s eyes. “I only want to do this if you’re comfortable with it, of course,” he said. 

Crowley nodded. “I know. I want to do it, angel. I want to do what makes you happy.” He gave him another kiss. 

Aziraphale moaned into his mouth and kissed him back, and Crowley lost himself in the snog. The ache in his bladder faded to the background. 

They continued kissing for a few minutes, and Aziraphale began to slide his hands down Crowley’s chest, towards his stomach. Crowley tensed involuntarily, and Aziraphale stopped immediately. “Alright, dear?” he asked. 

“Yeah, I just…I’m a bit sensitive at the moment.” 

Aziraphale’s eyes darkened. “Because you need…?” 

Crowley nodded. 

“Hmm,” Aziraphale said. Gently, he pressed his hands against Crowley’s chest. Slowly, he slid off his lap and moved to straddle him instead. He rocked into Crowley, pressing himself against him. Crowley felt the pressure inside him increase. 

“No fair, angel,” he groaned, as Aziraphale ran his lips over his ear. 

“What’s not fair?” The angel bit his earlobe lightly.

Crowley squirmed in the chair. “You’re making it worse.”

“That’s rather the idea.” Aziraphale swept his tongue over the sensitive skin under Crowley’s ear, and Crowley shivered. “Can you tell me what you need, love?” Aziraphale asked. 

_Love_. The word hit Crowley like a brick. He filed it away for closer examination later. He knew what Aziraphale wanted him to say now. “I need to pee.” 

“Are you going to wait?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Yes.” 

“You’ll wait until I tell you that you can go?” 

“Yes... _ooh, angel,_ do that again.” 

“Keep talking, and I will,” Aziraphale said. He scraped his teeth against the sensitive spot between Crowley’s neck and his jaw. 

Crowley inhaled. “I really need the toilet, angel. It’s starting to hurt. I drank a lot, and I’m getting desperate to piss.” 

“Can I look at you?” Aziraphale’s voice was rough with desire.

“Sorry?” 

“Can I see your cock, darling?” 

“Oh. Yes, sure.” He sat up and reached for the fastenings on his trousers, but Aziraphale pushed his hands away. 

“Let me,” he said, and began to slowly unbutton Crowley’s trousers. His fingers stroked over Crowley’s lower abdomen, pressing in, making his bladder pulse. 

“ _Oooh_ ,” Crowley groaned. “I think I’m…I’m getting properly desperate, angel. I really need-”

“Shh,” Aziraphale said, and unzipped him. He reached in, shifted Crowley’s boxers out of the way, and grabbed his cock, which was still half-hard. Gently, Aziraphale ran his fingers over it, and Crowley closed his eyes. 

“Angel…you’re making me…oh _fuck_ ,” he groaned as Aziraphale pressed a kiss to his dick. 

Aziraphale smiled up at him. “You were saying?” 

Crowley made to grab his cock. “I need a piss.”

“I know, dear.” 

“Aziraphale, please. I have to use the toilet. I need to pee so badly-”

“That’s it, dear,” Aziraphale said, fingers still just barely touching Crowley’s cock. “Tell me how desperate you are.” 

“I’ve got to piss, angel. Please let me go.” He was begging because he knew that was what the angel wanted, but there was also a bit of sincerity there. The pressure was wretchedly uncomfortable. “Aziraphale, please.” 

“Could you go, right now?” Aziraphale asked, face pressed to Crowley’s still-clothed thigh. 

“I…I don’t think so,” Crowley admitted. “Not with my cock hard.” 

“Well. Would you like me to stop?” 

“You are such a _bastard_ ,” Crowley accused. 

Aziraphale smirked. “Your choice, Crowley.” 

Crowley moaned in frustration. “I really do need a pee.” 

“We should let your cock calm down, then, shouldn’t we?” 

Crowley sighed. “Yes, unfortunately, I suppose we should.” 

“Beg me,” Aziraphale growled, looking Crowley in the eyes. “Beg me to let you go.” 

Crowley was so aroused that he could barely think straight, but he knew that he wasn’t going to get much more enjoyment out of this if he didn’t empty his bladder soon. “Please, angel,” he whined, biting his lip. “I can’t hold it much longer. Please let me go to the toilet.” 

Aziraphale stood up and leaned down to kiss Crowley’s forehead. Crowley could tell that he looked utterly wrecked; his cock was out of his trousers, his bladder was achingly full, and he was sure he had a bruise or two on his neck. He whimpered as Aziraphale moved away from him, and as his cock started to soften, he realised just how desperate he actually was. “Angel, I need to go,” he said. 

“Come on, dear.” Aziraphale reached out a hand to help him up. As soon as Crowley got to his feet, the pressure hit him again. 

“Oh, fuck. I’ve really got to pee.” Instinctively, he reached down to grab himself, and Aziraphale let him. The angel led him slowly to the toilet as Crowley held his dick with one hand, his trousers with the other. “Angel, I-”

“I know,” Aziraphale said soothingly. “All in good time.” 

They reached the bathroom a moment later, and Crowley moved to the front of the toilet. Now that he was here, he could feel his control slipping rapidly. In a matter of seconds, he’d feel sweet relief. 

“Not so fast, darling,” Aziraphale said, just as he was about to let go. 

Crowley stared at him. “Pardon?” 

“I said, not yet.” Aziraphale smiled. “No, stay there; don’t move. Hold your cock just like that.” 

Crowley began to bounce in place, fidgeting uncomfortably. “Angel, please, I have to piss.” 

“Wait,” Aziraphale said simply. 

Crowley struggled to hold on. “Please, Aziraphale,” he moaned, genuinely needy now. “Let me pee. I’m so desperate..oh, shit.” He had to squeeze his cock to stop himself from pissing. “Angel, I can’t wait any longer.” 

“You can. And you will. You said you wouldn’t go until I told you to.” 

Crowley groaned. He couldn’t stop himself from bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Aziraphale…” A sob was building in his chest. He needed to urinate every bit as badly as he had in the Bentley earlier. The pressure was painful. “Please!” 

“Another moment, dear.” 

Crowley squeezed his cock tighter. “I can’t hold it, angel!” He really didn’t think he could. He was seconds away. 

Aziraphale whispered in his ear, making him shiver. “Let go, darling, it’s alright.” 

Crowley sighed in relief as he did as he was told and began to piss. He relaxed as everything he’d been holding back came pouring out.

Aziraphale’s hand joined his own around his cock, and he leaned back into the angel’s arms. 

“How does that feel, dear?” Aziraphale asked softly. 

“Oh, excellent.” Crowley groaned his relief. “Oh, wow. Nearly had me there.” He shivered as his bladder emptied. “Fuck, that’s good.” 

Aziraphale gave him a kiss on the side of the head. “You did very well, my dear. Thank you.” 

“Anything for you, angel.” Crowley zipped up. He smiled at Aziraphale. “That was good.” 

“I thoroughly enjoyed myself.” Aziraphale smiled. 

They walked out of the bathroom together and sat down in the same chair as before, Aziraphale on Crowley’s lap. Gently, Aziraphale kissed Crowley’s cheek. “You were so good, darling. I know that wasn’t easy. But you were so good.” 

Crowley sighed as he enjoyed the feeling of his angel’s mouth on his skin. Under his lips and his praise, Crowley could feel himself starting to get hard again. He gripped Aziraphale’s wrists and held him back slightly so that he could look into his eyes. “Well,” he said, with a demonic smile. “Where were we?” 

Aziraphale smiled back. “I believe I was contemplating performing fellatio on you.” 

Crowley nearly choked on his own saliva at that. “Oh really?” 

“Really.” Aziraphale kissed him on the mouth again. “I think you deserve a reward for that stunning display of bladder control, don’t you?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I have years of repressed omo fantasies built up, so do let me know if you'd like to read more of them!


End file.
